The Superfund Basic Research Program at Texas A&M University has relied on graduate research assistants for carrying out the major objectives of our research. Students supported by the Training Core are integrated into the overall training program of the Interdisciplinary Faculty of Toxicology (IFT), and participate in the academic and enrichment activities associated with this academic unit. For example, students are expected to attend and participate in regional and national meetings of the Society of Toxicology, the ITF weekly seminar program, other meeting sponsored by NIEHS - Superfund program, College of Veterinary Medicine, Science forum, University Graduate Research conference, and the annual Conference on Remediation and Risk assessment of complex Mixtures. The Training Core will maximize student trainee participation in these enrichment activities, coordinate election of a graduate trainee to the SBRP Internal Scientific Advisory Group, and continue graduate student participation in meetings with staff from EPA Region 6 and other regulatory agencies.